


A Junhui Thing

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's no surprise LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Wonwoo has hairy legs, and Junhui likes to play with them. As much as it sounds like a sex thing, it’s not.Junhui literally likes to play with the hairs on his legs.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	A Junhui Thing

Wonwoo does not have smooth hairless legs. Sometimes he does with the help of a razor and an overzealous Minghao, but usually, Wonwoo has hair on his legs.

And it’s something Junhui finds fascinating. He could spend an entire hour twirling and tugging the hair on his calves.

“Mine are shorter!” Junhui explained one time, tying two hairs together. “I can’t do _this_ with my leg hairs!”

And it never translates well outside.

“Wonu!” Junhui yelled out one time in their waiting room. “Come over here and let me play with your legs!”

The first time it happened, the managers looked to Junhui and then to Wonwoo and then again to Junhui in the wide eye shock. It took a lot of embarrassed mumbling, Seungcheol trying to explain for them— _it’s not a sex thing!_ which made it worse—and an awkward demonstration of Junhui combing Wonwoo’s calve hairs to finally ease the managers’ fear.

Now, the managers just roll their eyes and give Wonwoo a look— _he’s calling for your hairy legs_.

Logically, if Junhui is interested in Wonwoo’s hairy legs, he shouldn’t be interested in Wonwoo’s legs if they’re shaved.

They’re up for a summer comeback with a fresh and bright concept. Wonwoo refuses to wear long socks with his coordinated shorts because it’s _sweltering_. So with the help of a razor and an overzealous Minghao, Wonwoo has very hair-less legs.

Quite logically, Wonwoo thought this would deter Junhui.

Wrong again. Then again, Junhui didn’t quite do things _logically_.

“It’s so smooth,” Junhui murmurs in awe, sliding the face of his palm across Wonwoo’s calves. They’re once again in the waiting room all dolled up and ready for the stage—yes, Wonwoo is comfortably in his shorts _without_ long socks. “That’s so weird. They're super smooth now.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you shave— _Jun!_ ” Wonwoo hisses as Junhui’s hand glides over his knee and up towards his inner thigh. Junhui sticks out his tongue and pulls his hand back. “Can you not do that in public?”

“Oh, so it’s alright in private?” Junhui asks with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

“You’re still not funny,” Wonwoo says deadpan, but his smile gives him away. His hand sneaks to the slit on Junhui’s flowy blouse and pinches his exposed side.

Junhui yelps and jumps off the couch looking scandalized.

Surprisingly, Junhui gets over his shock quickly, and a mischievous glint in his eyes spells out all sorts of misfortune for Wonwoo. Junhui looks like a cat ready to pounce. Wonwoo takes a quick scan to find the behind the scenes camera—luckily, Soonyoung and Seokmin were fully commanding its attention.

Before anything could happen, the managers initiate a member count, and they start getting in line to head out to the stage.

Wonwoo gets up from the couch to join when Seungcheol stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I told the managers this wasn’t a sex thing,” Seungcheol warns.

“It’s not,” Wonwoo says exasperated. “It’s just a Junhui thing.”

“Yeah, tell that to me when he starts shoving his hand _down_ your shorts,” Seungcheol sighs. “It’ll be just a”—he uses one-handed air quotes—“Wonwoo and Junhui thing.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Wonwoo scoffs, shrugging Seungcheol’s hand off his shoulder. He wasn’t _that_ irresponsible. He knows where to draw the line between his professional and private life.

He notices Junhui staring at them intently. Junhui looks between him and Seungcheol with a silent question— _everything alright?_ and Wonwoo merely smiles back in reassurance. Seungcheol catches their glances and grumbles— _oh I’m being dramatic_.

Wonwoo laughs when Seungcheol shoves past him in a huff. Their leader was just trying to take care of them, but he's also cute to tease.

Wonwoo gets in line and lets his mind wander. Once they’re crowded into the elevator, Junhui’s flowy top distracts him again. He slowly leans forward and lets his hand sneak back into the slit of Junhui’s blouse.

And pinches.

Junhui makes a loud noise in the back of his throat—the manager gives them a wary look, _you’re about to go on stage where there’s going to be an individual camera on each of you, behave._ Junhui gives their manager the squeakiest clean smile he can manage with Wonwoo’s cold fingers underneath his shirt.

Junhui is smarter this time as he grabs Wonwoo’s hand before could retreat—not that there was much room to run in the elevator.

“Can you not do that in public?” Junhui whispers loudly. Wonwoo thinks he hears Seungcheol sighing so he gives his poor leader a break.

Wonwoo leans in really close and whispers into Junhui’s ear, “Oh, so it’s alright in private?”

The déjà vu dawns on Junhui.

Junhui chokes back a loud laugh. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back against Wonwoo's shoulder, shaking in mostly quiet laughter. Wonwoo takes the chance to lace their fingers together.

Junhui squeezes his hand, and Wonwoo thinks he can get used to this.

Their Wonwoo and Junhui thing.

**Author's Note:**

> A weird little thing i've thought about for a long time LMAO primarily comes from me playing with one of my roommate's leg hair cause i was so fascinated since i dont have any (i know this sounds weird and I honestly don't have any good explanation other than college was a weird time in my life)
> 
> A part of me is sorry for this headcanon that became a plotless/unrefined fic but another part of me is completely unapologetic XD I've missed writing things without plot lmao no thinking about the setting, the character development, the story set up XD
> 
> writing is tiring and this is kind of my guilty pleasure, just a headcanon expanded into just a moment~


End file.
